The Heart of LazyTown
by Sportafan
Summary: The kids are growing up and don’t seem to need saving anymore. Will Sportacus leave because he isn’t needed?


Author's Notes: I started writing this last night because the darn little plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. (They're such bothersome creatures, eh?) But I actually like how it turned out. A bit too short, but what can you do? Please note that a few parts in here _could_ be interpreted as S+S, but I really didn't mean for there to be any romance. So while you're allowed to think there might be some emotions coming out into the open, I totally meant for it to just be a strong friendship. Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: Although Disney movies say your dreams always come true, my dream of owning even a _little_ something of LazyTown hasn't happened yet. Everything in this story ('cept the plot) belongs to Magnus Scheving and whoever else has legal rights to it. So no suing, 'k? )

Stephanie's first summer had been the greatest time of her life. She had made new friends, completely transformed the way LazyTown lived, and had even been superhero for a day!

But as more summers went by and Stephanie and the other kids grew older, things in LazyTown began to change. Although they still ate the energy-giving "sports candy" and exercised, they had started to focus on other things instead of just playing.

The biggest change was their sudden interest in the opposite sex. Stephanie and Trixie spent hours oogling and sighing over the cute actors in their teen magazines, while the guys of LazyTown sat at a distance and whispered about how different the girls had become over the past years—and how much they liked those differences.

There were also summer assignments to be done during the break, which sucked up the rest of their time. Instead of shooting hoops or playing catch, Stephanie sat inside, pouring over Shakespearean plays and _The Scarlet Letter_.

And all Sportacus could do was watch with growing despair in his heart. There wasn't much for him to do anymore. No one needed saving, except Mayor Meanswell, who was naturally clumsy. As much as he hated to admit it, _LazyTown didn't need him anymore!_

And so, on one warm, cloudless afternoon, Sportacus approached the teenagers, soccer ball in hand and a forced smile pasted on his face.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Do you want to play a game of soccer?"

Pixel looked up from his copy of _Les Miserables _and shook his head.

"We'd _like_ to," Trixie said apologetically.

"But we can't," Ziggy finished.

Sportacus' attempt to be cheerful disappeared. He turned away and whispered, "That's too bad; it would have been my last game here."

"WHAT!"

Books and Sparknotes fell to the ground as the teens jumped up and stared at Sportacus in disbelief.

Stephanie was the first to speak. "You're… _leaving_, Sportacus?" she asked.

Sportacus bent his head and said softly, "LazyTown doesn't need me anymore."

"Who told you that?" Stingy asked.

"Well, no one," Sportacus admitted. "But I'm not saving anyone, so I'm not being useful."

Stephanie walked to his side and slipped her hand into his. "We may not need to be rescued anymore, Sportacus…" she began.

"But we still need you," Pixel said.

"That's right!" Ziggy said. "You belong in LazyTown."

"You're our friend," Stingy added, surprising everyone by not claiming Sportacus as just _his_ friend.

"And friends are always there for each other," Trixie said.

"Sportacus, _you're_ the reason I come back to LazyTown every summer," Stephanie said, squeezing his hand. "You've made my visits here _incredible_ and I can't imagine you not being here next summer. You're the heart of LazyTown and mean the world to me—to _all_ of us!"

Agreements were shouted by the others and Sportacus smiled. "Do you really mean that?" he asked.

He was reassured by five loud cries of "of course!"

"Now," Pixel said with a grin, "who wants to play soccer?"

The summer assignments were forgotten and LazyTown was once again filled with shouts and laughter of playing kids.

As Sportacus performed one of his spectacular kicks, he realized that _this_ was where he belonged.

This was his home.

And to him, Stephanie, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy—_they_ were the heart of LazyTown.


End file.
